


Nada que perder, nada que ganar (por un encuentro).

by grishae



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Cuando Sasuke quiere contactar con Naruto, lo hace.<br/>Y Naruto acude a su encuentro.</p><p>Mini historia situada en plena saga Pain, antes de que estallara el caos. Los fans lo podrán ubicar sin problemas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada que perder, nada que ganar (por un encuentro).

**Author's Note:**

> Un oneshot muy, pero que muy breve. Lo terminé en un par de horas en un arrebato de inspiración.  
> Naruto me golpeó muy fuerte durante una época (¡y sigue!). Procuraba transmitir la angustia de la separación y describir como afectaba la existencia de una delgada linea que cruza el deber con el corazón...

**E** l vuelo del pájaro ininterrumpido hizo posible que le llegara el mensaje en su totalidad. No se sorprendió al encontrarse con el pájaro picoteando los cristales de la ventana, pues se trataba de un ave común, un mensajero más que traía una carta. La verdadera sorpresa fue leer el contenido y comprender que la elección del pájaro más común era para pasar desapercibido y tapar, a la vista de todos los habitantes de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, el emisario de dicha carta.

_A Naruto se le paró el corazón._ Hacia meses que no recibía un mensaje de él. No bastaba con deseo día tras día con creciente fervor ya que al fin y al cabo, sus deseos no cambiarían el destino sino que todo dependía de la disponibilidad de.. él.

La carta era sencilla y concisa pero a Naruto le tomó más tiempo leerla, asimilar el contenido y ubicarse mentalmente. En pocas palabras, se trataba de una ubicación.

Y que ambos conocían muy bien. Tanto emisor como receptor.

No tardó demasiado en presentarse en el sitio citado. El espacio no había cambiado un solo ápice y en parte, rememorar los recuerdos que le traía el rumor de la cascada, el agua chocando con la misma furia que sus cuerpos habían estallado, uno contra el otro, en una batalla hace años... así como los mil y un aromas que desprendía la extensa vegetación que enmarcaba el sitio. Habían pasado meses desde que tuvo la oportunidad de volver a refugiarse entre dos enormes rocas angulares que ofrecían una cierta intimidad, más si cabía, pues el Valle en sí mismo era un lugar suficientemente intimo porque a nadie, salvo a ellos dos, se le ocurriría visitar.

 

_Jamás se le pasaría por alto su presencia._

Una sombra intangible y sigilosa, rociada por una mezcla de aromas semejantes a la leña quemada y al propio ambiente tras una tormenta con rayos y truenos. Naruto inspiró profundamente, se obligó a si mismo a obtener un control de su propio corazón que estaba lejos de poder manejar -lo único que era incapaz de manejar a su antojo, así como sus emociones más intimas- y alzó la cabeza, más allá de sus propias chanclas, se topó con quien más deseaba haberse topado meses atrás.

_El moreno no habia cambiado ni un poco y lo agradeció mentalmente._ Su intensa mirada le estaba acelerando el corazón y temió que lo pudiera oir a esa distancia. Poco a poco, fue restandole importancia cuando, más allá de la negrura de sus penetrantes iris fundidos con las pupilas, había una confianza que tampoco había cambiado y que jamás cambiaría. Lo tenia comprobado.

-Estás aquí —a sus propios oídos sonó hasta estúpido. Ya no era el niño que era antaño, un manojo de nervios, cabezota y estúpido, incapaz de razonar. Por un instante, sus palabras revocaron lo que su día fue y lo que en el fondo, cuando las emociones intervenían en su razonamiento, seguiría siendo.

-Sabes que siempre vuelvo. Siempre -Sasuke no tenia necesidad de remarcar sus palabras y, sin embargo, lo hizo. Una vez entrelazaba los sonidos de cada silaba, se notaba la firmeza con la que hablaba, tan propio de él que Naruto se aferró a las rocas.

-Esta vez... pensaba que no cumplirías tu palabra.

Esa afirmación, a pesar de haberla redactado con un tembleque en la voz, no la creía del todo cierta. Sasuke lo percibió —Sasuke percibía hasta el más mínimo cambio en un instante— y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo tenía a menos de un metro y tuvo que habituarse en segundos a poder respirar el mismo oxígeno que respiraba Sasuke. Tan pasivo y relajado, casi parecía libre de una carga que ambos sabían que llevaba desde que era un niño. El ceño lo tenía ligeramente fruncido, dando a entender que no le había gustado que Naruto entonara esa frase, pero comprendiendo a su vez que no lo había dicho realmente en serio.

—Me ha sido imposible venir antes.

Naruto quedaba más refugiado entre las rocas angulares mientras que Sasuke cerraba cualquier espacio que le permitiera al rubio ver el paisaje. No le importaba demasiado, teniendo otro paisaje más interesante que ver.

—Se me ha hecho interminable...

Sasuke detectó la impaciencia en la voz de Naruto, no se le escapó el fuerte anhelo con el que llevaba lidiando el chico de recibir una noticia suya. Si no fuera por la distancia entre ambos, el calor que emitía el aliento ajeno, Naruto juraría que Sasuke apenas respiraba. Todo en él era serenidad, elegancia. Naruto se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Sasuke en dejarse llevar.

—No te puedes imaginar  _**cómo** _ lo ha sido para mí.

_Sasuke se estremeció, Naruto lo hizo también._ En ese momento era difícil determinar cuál de los dos estaba más preparado para el reencuentro con el otro. A juzgar, Naruto creía que él siempre sería el menos preparado, sin embargo, la actitud de Sasuke se estaba volviendo más humana y por lo tanto, más vulnerable, y su verdadera opinión empezaba a difuminarse. El flequillo del moreno ondeaba a la par que el viento mecía los árboles a sus espaldas, formaba diminutas olas en el lago y la mano de Naruto sintió la necesidad de dejarse llevar por los elementos y que aterrizara en la frente ajena, libre de la banda protectora, libre para acariciarla. Tener el pálido rostro del chico a su libre disposición era como tener a mano un lienzo en blanco y disponer de una desbordante inspiración repentina. Naruto comprendió que cuando se trataba de Sasuke, su inspiración sería infinita. Así, acarició su frente, apartando su flequillo y jugando con la sensibilidad de sus dedos , para producirse a si mismo cosquillas debido al -sorprendentemente suave- pelo ajeno. Las caricias se desviaron de las sienes hasta los pómulos y, a pesar de no disponer de la mejor luz natural, Naruto juró atisbar un rubor en su tez pálida.

—Naruto...

La frase incompleta sin necesidad de ser completada, la grave voz pronunciando el nombre con pasión, y el contacto en forma de semi-abrazo, fueron los factores que impulsaron a Naruto a aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Imaginó encontrar un lugar en su hombro donde apoyar la frente, donde su olfato captaría la infinita cantidad de aromas que la camisa de Sasuke desprendía, desde humedad hasta tierra, pasando por un olor floral y a leña quemada. Nuevamente, esos olores estallaron en el olfato de Naruto y este se aferró a todo lo posible para retenerlo en su mente, en lo más hondo de su ser, para poder sobrevivir unos cuantos meses, quizá años.

_—Naruto._

La contundente voz de Sasuke le llegó hasta la última fibra de su ser. Había sido un solo susurro pero la proximidad había hecho que el sonido se amplificara y le hiciera estremecerse, suspirar y emocionarse. La emoción era notable también en la voz de Sasuke, que se dedicó a formular una serie de retalías que no siempre eran escuchadas, ya que Sasuke era de pocas palabras y, las pocas que decía, se las dedicaba a Naruto.  Deseos de que no se preocupara por él, de que no dudara nunca de su palabra. Afirmaciones que iban directas a su oído, trazando promesas de volver a verse, de cualquier de las maneras, hiciera el tiempo que hiciera y pasara lo que pasara. Juramentos de que no había otra cosa más en el mundo que le diera más vida que el propio Naruto. Tras esto, Naruto se volvió a ver con fuerzas de superar otros meses más antes de otro encuentro fortuito con su amante, en su lugar remoto, en las condiciones que se dieran. Solo necesitaba un poco de la esencia de Sasuke para agrandar lo suyo. Sasuke empleó parte de su fuerza para corresponder el abrazo, uniéndose en el deseo de fundir sus cuerpos. Naruto casi podía sentir el fuego desprenderse de él para protegerse a ambos, las descargas eléctricas que recorrían sus brazos, perfectamente envolviendo su cuerpo... Al mismo tiempo sus rostros se buscaron, movimientos sincronizados que les recordaban aquellas peleas, cuando formaban parte de un equipo y luchaban codo con codo. Un paso en falso y podrían morir. En esta situación, un paso más y sus labios se rozaron, sus bocas acataron sus deseos más profundos y se fundieron. Era difícil determinar quién tomaba ventaja en el asunto, quién pretendía alargar el encuentro de sus labios, del disfrute de la textura de sus lenguas. Era difícil buscar un dominante porque por una vez más estaban los dos igualados, ansiando disfrutar de un momento que, comparado con otros, sería efímero. Naruto siempre quería  **más** de Sasuke. No porque le diera poco, porque, en el fondo, le daba todo lo que podía. No le quedaba otra y tenia que conformarse con estos encuentros esporádicos. En ese aspecto, Sasuke coincidía con él pues siempre era avaricioso cuando se trataba de Naruto. El tiempo empezaba a ser un factor que no tenían en cuenta cuando lo único que podían hacer era aprovechar, dedicándose a besarse, a asegurarse que el otro estaba bien y a volver a besarse, mantenerse lo más unidos posibles.

 

En uno de los abrazos más largos que se habían dado, Naruto dirigió una breve mirada por encima del hombro de Sasuke, distinguiendo el Valle en su esplendor.

_Años atrás habían luchado enfurecidos, bastándose por destrozar al otro. En ganar._

_Ahora_ , no luchaban enfurecidos sino que luchaban encarecidamente por saborearse, evadirse de la cruda realidad aunque fuera por unos minutos. Hacía tiempo que ya habían comprendido que no podían ni podrían, nunca,  _jurarse amor eterno._

Pero todo era mejor que una lucha a muerte.

Aquellos tiempos ya se habían quedado atrás.

La vida actual estaba enfocada en el disfrute de los  placeres  _del presente._

Como los besos inagotables.

 


End file.
